Home
by SiNgErRiTeR
Summary: Takes Place where Roswell left off. Mainly a M/L fic but others too. Feedback PLEASE!!!!!!
1. Surprise

Home  
  
Summary: Takes place where Roswell left off. After being on the run for six months the gang decides to go home to Roswell, but Danger is never far behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One – Surprise  
  
Las Vegas, Nevada – July 8th, 2002  
  
Liz: "Max, why are we stopping here?"  
  
Max stops the van and gets out and goes around to the shotgun seat where Liz is sitting.  
  
Max: "Liz, I already talked to the others about this and they agreed so...", Max gets down on one knee and pulls out an engagement ring,   
  
"Liz Parker, will you do me the honor of being my wife."  
  
Liz: "Oh my gosh, Max, of course. But I don't have a dress or anything."  
  
Isabel: "Sure you do it's right here", Isabel holds up a simple, but gorgeous white dress, "Come on, lets get you ready."  
  
Maria: "Chica, I'm so happy for you."(Maria hugs Liz)  
  
Liz: "Thanks Maria."  
  
Isabel: "Lets go get you ready." 


	2. Preparations

Chapter Two – Preparations  
  
Las Vegas, Nevada – July 8th, 2002  
  
Elvis Wedding Chapel  
  
Maria: "Oh my god girl, Max is going to faint when he sees how gorgeous you are."  
  
Isabel: "Max also got us rooms in a nearby hotel for the night, I guess he wants a Honeymoon."  
  
Liz: "Well, it's about time we got to sleep in a bed."  
  
Maria: "Yeah, but Chica I doubt you'll be sleeping a lot."  
  
Isabel: "EWW, Maria he's my brother."  
  
Maria: "Sorry, but it's true."  
  
Liz: "I can't wait. Iz, were you this excited when you got married?"  
  
Isabel: "Yeah, I was so happy."  
  
Liz: "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm so insensitive."  
  
Isabel: "No, it's okay. If it's meant to be it'll work out. It actually helps to talk about it. It feels like so long ago when we were happy, I mean all of us. I think the last time we were really happy was right before Tess showed up and started ruining everything with all her Destiny crap."  
  
Liz: "I know what you mean. Even now we're happy, but we're running for our lives. In truth though, I've never been happier."  
  
Maria: "I agree. Well, Chica it's just about time for you to get married now."  
  
The three girls left the room in the chapel that they had been given to get ready in and walked slowly towards the back of the chapel. Liz peeked through the door at Max but he was so nervous he wasn't paying attention.**Wow, I really am getting married to my soul mate**.  
  
And so they were married for better or for worse, forever and for Always. 


	3. Going Home

Chapter Three – Going Home  
  
Somewhere in Texas - January 10th, 2003  
  
Liz went over to the pay phone outside the little gas bar where they had stopped for lunch, and dialed the familiar number she hadn't dialed in ages. She really had to talk to her parents and make sure that they had received her journal in the mail. Liz stood there nervously as she waited for someone to pick up on the other end of the phone.  
  
Mrs. Parker: "Hello?"  
  
Liz: "Hi mom."  
  
Mrs. Parker: "Lizzie, oh my gosh, how are you? How's Max and everyone else?"  
  
Liz: "We're all good Mom and Max and I are so happy together. But the reason I called actually was to make sure that you got my journal in the mail."  
  
Mrs. Parker: "Yes, sweetie we did. Every thing makes so much sense now especially with Max. You father and I want to thank Max for saving your life even though in the end it cost us you in a way but this is better then you being dead."  
  
Liz: "I know mom. You don't know how many times I have wished that Max hadn't saved my life especially went Alex was killed I felt like it was my fault, but you can't change the past so we just have to move on."  
  
Mrs. Parker: "Lizzie sweetheart there is something else you should know. Please don't panic ok everything will be ok."  
  
Liz: "Mom you're scaring me. What's wrong did something happen to daddy."  
  
Mrs. Parker: "Lizzie, your father had a heart attack a week ago and he's having surgery tomorrow morning but--"  
  
Liz: "He had a heart attack oh my god it's all my fault. If I hadn't left and--"  
  
Mrs. Parker: "Liz, it is not your fault as I started to say before he will be ok it was just a minor problem he's in no danger at all."  
  
Liz: "Mom I have to come home. Is the FBI still in Roswell?"  
  
Mrs. Parker: "Well not really but I'm sure there are still a few agents around. Lizzie I don't want you coming back here you could still be in danger."  
  
Liz: "I'll be fine Mom. Well, I guess I have to go talk to the others about going back to Roswell. Bye Mom, give my love to Dad and tell him I'll see him soon."  
  
Mrs. Parker: "Bye sweetheart. I love you."  
  
Liz hung up the phone and went back inside to talk to the others  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well here's a new chapter. Please Review otherwise I don't know if people are reading it. 


End file.
